western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Soble
Ron Soble is an actor who made appearances in several western series. He's probably best known for his role in The Monroes. Series The Monroes (16 episodes) In this TV series Soble plays Jim. Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes he made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode The Virginian (5 episodes) *It Tolls for Thee (season 1, episode 9) *A Portrait of Marie Valonne (season 2, episode 8) *Ryker (season 3, episode 1) *Letter of the Law (season 4, episode 14) *Lady at the Bar (season 9, episode 8) Rawhide (4 episodes) *Incident West of Lano (season 1, episode 8) *Incident of the Day of the Dead (season 2, episode 1) *Incident of the Tinker's Dam (season 2, episode 17) *Corporal Dasovik (season 7, episode 10) Tales of Wells Fargo (3 episodes) *Black Trail (season 4, episode 26) *The Remittance Man (season 5, episode 27) *Mr. Mute (season 6, episode 6) Bonanza (2 episodes) *Death on Sun Mountain (season 1, episode 2) *Elegy for a Hangman (season 4, episode 17) Death Valley Days (2 episodes) *The Bigger They Are (season 12, episode 19) *The Lawless Have Laws (season 14, episode 3) The Rebel (2 episodes) *Angry Town (season 1, episode 14) *To See the Elephant (season 2, episode 5) The Texan (2 episodes) *Letter of the Law (season 1, episode 26) *Thirty Hours to Kill (season 2, episode 21) Bronco (1 episode) *Every Man a Hero (season 2, episode 12) Cimarron Strip (1 episode) *Knife in the Darkness (season 1, episode 18) Daniel Boone (1 episode) *Target Boone (season 6, episode 8) The Deputy (1 episode) *The Two Faces of Bob Claxton (season 1, episode 23) Destry (1 episode) *Ride to Rio Verde (season 1, episode 9) Gunslinger (1 episode) *The Hostage Fort (season 1, episode 2) Gunsmoke (1 episode) *Town in Chains (season 20, episode 2) Guns of Paradise (1 episode) *Squaring Off ([of Paradise - Season 1|season 1, episode 21) Have Gun - Will Travel (1 episode) *Lady with a Gun (season 3, episode 30) Kung Fu (1 episode) *The Way of Violence Has No Mind (season 2, episode 15) Laramie (1 episode) *Broken Honor (season 4, episode 26) Lawman (1 episode) *Riding Shotgun (season 1, episode 29) The Loner (1 episode) *The Vespers (season 1, episode 2) The Outcasts (1 episode) *Act of Faith (season 1, episode 16) Sara (1 episode) *Code of the West (season 1, episode 5) Shotgun Slade (1 episode) *Widow of El Dorado (season 2, episode 24) The Tall Man (1 episode) *Forty-Dollar Boots (season 1, episode 2) Temple Houston (1 episode) *Enough Rope (season 1, episode 13) Two Faces West (1 episode) *Performance Under Fire (season 1, episode 15) U.S. Marshal (1 episode) *High Fence (season 2, episode 33) Wagon Train (1 episode) *The Hiram Winthrop Story (season 5, episode 36) Images Jim.png The Monroes - Trapped - Image 3.png The Monroes - Incident at the Hanging Tree - Image 5.png The Monroes - Court Martial - Image 1.png The Monroes - Wild Bull - Image 6.png The Monroes - Night of the Wolf - Image 3.png The Monroes - Pawnee Warrior - Image 1.png The Monroes - Trapped - Image 7.png The Monroes - The Hunter - Image 2.png The Monroes - Ordeal by Hope - Image 4.png The Monroes - Killer Cougar - Image 6.png The Monroes - Wild Dog of the Tetons - Image 3.png The Monroes - Gold Fever - Image 3.png Rawhide - Corporal Dasovik - Image 3.png External Links * Ron Soble on IMDb * Ron Soble on tv.com Category:Actors